battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 36
The thirty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Sandrat boasts about how he'll be the next to fight, until Kiki suddenly appears. Summary Shishi reports to Tatsumi that The BoarTwelveGodKing was lost. Hearing this, Kiki believes that getting The RatTwelveGodKing should have been left to her, as a yellow user. She decides to go out next. Eto, meanwhile, heals Inui. When Inui wakes up, he's shocked by this, as he's their enemy. Although he's too weak to do anything yet, Inui says that they'll regret this when he comes back to take Calamity-Boar. But Shunta and Yoku state that they'll worry about that another time, and will just have to beat him again. They also want Inui to tell Tatsumi that they intend to stop the resurrection of the Evil God-King. Shunta's group leaves then. Inui is left to wonder why the battlers on Eto's side are so determined to fight. As the heroes continues to their destination, they acknowledge the fact that the Battlers of Darkness are tracking them and could attack at any time. Sandrat is concerned about protecting Mouchuu. He hugs Mei, and says that his turn to battle is next. Sandrat asks Mei to watch, and boasts about how easily he'll defeat everyone. Then, Kiki jumps onto the ship. Having overheard Sandrat, she accepts his challenge and wants to battle for Mouchuu immediately. Sandrat is terrified though, and tries his best to get out of it. He goes as far as to surrender. Shunta and Yoku are both ready to step in and battle for him, but Kiki won't accept. Sandrat tries offering Mouchuu to Kiki, which just offends her. Still, Mei encourages Sandrat to battle, and says he trusts him. Sandrat agrees because of this, and plants Mouchuu in his hair. Of course, because Sandrat is cheating, he sends out Mouchuu on his first turn. Early on, he believes he has an opening to win, but Kiki purposely left her field empty to trap him and destroy Mouchuu. Kiki brings out Hanumerlin on her next turn. With her Accel combo, she's in a position where it seems she can win. Despite the bleakness of the situation, Mei continues to cheer Sandrat on. At first, he feels ashamed. But Sandrat decides that he can't just lose pathetically. He has to put on a good show for Mei. Thus, he takes Kiki's attack with the Soul Core. This does heavy damage to Sandrat's body, but he still remains conscious enough to keep playing, and manages to return Mouchuu to has hand and last through the turn. With Mouchuu back, Sandrat is able to use Seal again. Not only does he get back one life, but it heals the damage to his body. This impresses the others a lot. However, Sandrat is still unable to finish Kiki on that turn. Even though Sandrat refreshes Mouchuu one last time, in order to show he'll never give up, Kiki wins the battle on her next turn. She takes Mouchuu, and is happy to have two yellow 12 God-Kings now. Afterwards, Eto heals Sandrat. Although he lost, his drive and refusal to give up was so different from usual, it surprised the others. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Melofuurin is featured. Matches Sandrat vs. Kiki Cards Used Yellow Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Masashi Suzuki *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Hiroto Kato Category:Episodes: Double Drive